57th Annual Grammy Awards
|} |} Performers Nominations General ;Record of the Year *"Fancy" – Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX **The Invisible Men, The Arcade producers; Amethyst Kelly, Charlotte Aitchison, George Astasio, Jason Pebworth, Jon Shave, Kurtis McKenzie songwriters *"Satellite" – Orthodox **James Harrison producer and songwriter *"Stay with Me (Darkchild Version)" – Sam Smith **Jimmy Napes, Steve Fitzmaurice producers; Sam Smith, James Napier, William Phillips, Tom Petty, Jeff Lynne songwriters *"Shake It Off" – Taylor Swift **Max Martin, Shellback producers; Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback songwriters *"All About That Bass" – Meghan Trainor **Kevin Kadish producer; Meghan Trainor, Kevin Kadish songwriters ;Album of the Year *''Beyoncé'' – Beyoncé **Jay Z, Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, Frank Ocean, Blue Ivy featured artists; Ammo, Boots, Detail, Jerome Harmon, Hit-Boy, HazeBanga, Key Wane, Beyoncé Knowles, Terius Nash, Caroline Polachek, Rey Reel, Noah "40" Shebib, Ryan Tedder, Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, Pharrell Williams producers *''Nightlife – Orthodox **Flo Rida, Taylor Swift featured artists; James Harrison producer *''x – Ed Sheeran **Benny Blanco, Jeff Bhasker, Peter Cobbin, Ed Sheeran, Jake Gosling, Rick Rubin, Johnny McDaid, Kirsty Whalley, Pharrell William producers *''In the Lonely Hour'' – Sam Smith **Naughty Boy, Mary J. Blige, Disclosure, Nile Rodgers, Jimmy Napes featured artists, Jimmy Napes, Steve Fitzmaurice, Fraser T Smith, Two Inch Punch, Eg White, Komi, Mojam producers *''G I R L'' – Pharrell Williams **Justin Timberlake, Alicia Keys featured artists; Pharell Williams producer ;Song of the Year *"All About That Bass" **Kevin Kadish & Meghan Trainor, songwriters (Meghan Trainor) *"Edge of a Revolution" **James Harrison, songwriters (Orthodox) *"Shake It Off" **Max Martin, Shellback, Taylor Swift, songwriters (Taylor Swift) *"Stay with Me (Darkchild Version)" **James Napier, William Phillips, Jeff Lynne, Tom Petty, Sam Smith, songwriters (Sam Smith) *"Take Me to Church" **Andrew Hozier-Byrne, songwriter (Hozier) ;Best New Artist *Iggy Azalea *Bastille *Brandy Clark *HAIM *Sam Smith Rock ;Best Rock Performance *"Do I Wanna Know?" – Arctic Monkeys *"Blue Moon" – Beck *"Fever" – The Black Keys *"Edge of a Revolution" – Orthodox *"Lazaretti" – Jack White ;Best Metal Performance *"Neon Knights" – Anthrax *"High Road" – Mastodon *"Heartbreaker" – Motorhead *"The Negative One" – Slipknot *"The Last In Line" – Tenacious D ;Best Rock Song *"Ain't It Fun" **Hayley Williams & Taylor York, songwriters (Paramore) *"Fever" **Dan Auerbach, Patrick Cairney & Brian Burton, songwriters (The Black Keys) *"Gimme Something Good" **Ryan Adams, songwriter (Ryan Adams) *"Lazaretto" **Jack White, songwriter (Jack White) *"Satellite" **James Harrison, songwriter (Orthodox) ;Best Rock Album *''Ryan Adams'' – Ryan Adams *''Turn Blue'' – The Black Keys *''Nightlife – Orthodox *''Hypnotic Eye – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *''Songs of Innocence'' – U2 Country ;Best Country Solo Performance *"Give Me Back My Hometown" – Eric Church *"Invisble" – Hunter Hayes *"Automatic" – Miranda Lambert *"Something in the Water" – Carrie Underwood *"Cop Car" – Keith Urban ;Best Country Duo/Group Performance *"Somethin' Bad" – Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood *"Day Drinking" – Little Big Town *"Get 'Em Up" – Orthodox *"Meanwhile Back at Mama's" – Tim McGraw feat. Faith Hill *"Raise 'Em Up" – Keith Urban feat. Eric Church Crafts ;Best Recording Package *''Indie City'' **Vaughan Oliver, art director (Pixies) *''Lightning Bolt'' **Jeff Ament, Don Pendleton, Joe Spix & Jerome Turner, art directors (Pearl Jam) *''LP1'' **FKA Twigs & Phil Lee, art directors (FKA twigs) *''Nightlife'' **''Andrew Collins & Richard Thompson, art directors (Orthodox *Whispers'' **Sarah Larnach, art director (Passenger)